Disney Vault: Part of a Whole New World
by DisneyVault
Summary: When Disney magic is put in danger worlds collide, destiny is rewritten, faith and hope are put to the test and the line between truth and lie is blurred. The Pure Hearted are summoned but none can succeed. When all seems lost, three come to light the way. Will The Pure Hearted three be able to save the Disney magic or will they fail and lose their pure hearts like all the others?
1. Trailer

**When Disney magic is put in danger and worlds collide destiny becomes rewritten, faith and hope are put to the test and the line between truth and lie becomes blurred. The Pure of Heart are summoned many come but none can complete the quest. When all seems lost, three come to light the way. Three bound together by fate plunged into worlds twisted by hate. Only they can save the twisted hearts from being gone forever. Will The Pure Hearted three be able to save the Disney magic or will they fail and lose their pure hearts like all the others?**

* * *

**Aladdin and Ariel trailer:**

_Destiny is a shopaholic from New York, Fayth is a health nut from Maine and Hope is a clean freak from Alaska. The three girls meet when Destiny moves to LA and her spending habits get out of control. Even with her new job at Disneyland she is barely able to pay the bills, so she puts out an ad for roommates. Within a few weeks she gets two potential offers. Fayth and Hope show up and become instant friends. They decide to help each other with their problems, but no matter how hard they try they are always at odds fighting and arguing about everything._

_One day the girls get off work at Disneyland and are heading to their car when Destiny realizes she forgot her jacket in the employee locker room. The girls decide to go back into the park and retrieve the jacket. When they head back in they are drawn to Sleeping Beauty's castle. They proceed to walk through when suddenly they find themselves in front of the World of Color pool. The water begins to swirl with all the colors and then suddenly the girls get sucked into it. When they awaken they find themselves in familiar but strange places._

_The girls' adventure begins with helping Ariel and Aladdin to be together before evil can take over and the stories of Aladdin and the Little Mermaid are sucked into the Disney Vault and lost forever._


	2. Chapter 1: The Roommates

Disney Vault: Episode 1: Part of a Whole New World

Chapter 1

Aladdin had just been pushed into the ocean after kissing Jasmine. Aladdin tried to reach the lamp but he couldn't reach it. He struggled and struggled until he fell unconscious. Little did he know that he was spotted by someone. As Aladdin floated unconscious a girl with flaming red hair, emerald green eyes and a green fish tail swam over and helped Aladdin out of the ocean. The girl helped Aladdin on to the beach. The girl dove back into the ocean to retrieve Aladdin's hat and the lamp, but it wasn't there. When she got back up to the surface she smiled at Aladdin. The mermaid began to sing to Aladdin. As she was singing Aladdin started to come to. He smiled at the beautiful angel he heard singing.

"Prince Ali?!" A woman yelled out

"Jasmine?" Aladdin said

The mermaid turned her heard in the direction of the woman's voice. She panicked and jumped back into the sea. Aladdin sat up quickly when he realized that his guardian angel was gone. Suddenly Jasmine appeared at his side. Aladdin smiled and Jasmine touched his face. Jasmine and Aladdin looked at each other longingly.

"Have fun while you can princess! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!" An evil voice cackled

Destiny suddenly awoke screaming, breathing heavily and shaking. Destiny sat up in her bed and calmed herself. Destiny thought about her dream and what it could mean. She laid back thinking about why she would dream the same dream over and over again. Was it because she just loved Disney or was it because she was spending too much time at work? Destiny looked over at the clock on her night stand, it read 2 am. Destiny rolled over and went back to sleep. The same dream repeated itself the rest of the night.

"Oh, god what was that noise?"

A ringing noise filled the apartment, but what was it? A pair of chocolate orbs opened up just barely. The slight slit revealed enough of the alarm clock, "really?" The barely awoken Destiny rolled over onto her back and grabbed the bell that was ordering her to get up. I can already hear my asshole of a neighbor bitching about the noise. Sitting up slowly taking in the sunshine that shown through her bedroom window for a moment

"Dez you're going to be late! Get your lazy butt out of bed," the male's voice broke through the moment of the silent morning.

Without so much as a word the female figure began to work her way out of bed, once she was standing the silence crept back in to the room Destiny shut the door, and turned to flick the light on. The first thing she did was the same every morning, Destiny stood in front of her full length mirror. This morning her black locks were a frizzy mess, she had dark circles under her large chocolate orbs.

"It was just a dream Destiny." Just as she was turning away from the mirror a loud bang came from her door. "Destiny, please don't waste your time get dressed", her male friend's demanding voice called. Dez rolled her eyes and went straight to her closet.

Over the many years Dez had started "collecting" clothes as she called it. Not admitting to herself that she had become a shopaholic. This has been causing her to pay her rent bill so late that these past few weeks she had been ignoring her landlord. She slipped into her work uniform then wandered into her bathroom and began to work on her rat's nest of hair, and quickly applied some makeup.

"Hurry up! You're going to be late if we don't leave right now!"

Destiny's friend sighed in relief as she appeared at the foot of her door. "Finally, once I drop you off at work I'll post these fliers in every store." Dez nodded "I can't afford to lose this condo, and all my lovely clothes!"

Destiny and her male friend hurried to the elevator. The male friend pushed the lobby button and the elevator went down. The two got of the elevator and proceeded to head out the front door. As Destiny was walking out the front door of her building the landlord came marching out of his office. He stopped Destiny in the lobby. Destiny was never pleased to see her landlord. Destiny's landlord was an older gentleman with salt and pepper hair, brown eyes, and he was much taller than Dez. The landlord smiled at his tenant who was trying to find any excuse to get out of this uncomfortable conversation.

"Ms. Destiny your rent bill? Where do you we stand with that? You told me it would be caught up in three months, three months ago. I can't keep waiting for you to pay your bill." The landlord said

"I am working on it Stan. I'm putting up flyers today for roommates." Destiny said with a confidant smile on her face

"That's fine but you need to make sure to find roommates that are reliable. I want a piece of your rent on my desk by the end of the week." Stan said walking back to his office

"But that's in two days! I can't pay you on Friday I don't get paid until next Friday." Destiny said with concern, "We need to get moving or we're both going to get fired." Dez's male friend whispered

"Not my problem. Friday don't forget." Stan said closing the door to his office

Destiny turned on her heel and stormed out of the building. She walked all the way to her cat muttering to herself about how much she hated her landlord. Dez unlocked her car and slid into the driver's seat and her male friend climbed into the passenger's side. She started the car and drove off. The drive seemed to never end, but finally she pulled up to her male friend's work place. The male friend climbed out of the car and headed to work. Destiny drove off and headed to work.

Destiny pulled into the employee parking lot at Disneyland. She parked in her spot and headed into the employee locker room to get her ID and lanyard. Dez walked over to the schedule to find out where she was going to be stationed for today. She ran her finger down the list until she found her name. Dez found her name on the list and then went back to her locker. She grabbed her cell and closed her locker. Just as she was placing her cell in her pocket it rang. Destiny picked it up.

"Hello?" Destiny said answering her cell

"Hi, my name is Fayth and I found your ad for roommates." Fayth said on the phone

"Hey Fayth, are you interested in becoming my roommate?" Destiny said on the phone

"Yes I am. I was wondering if we could meet so I could check out the place. Fayth said on the phone.

"Sure, sure I am at work but I have a lunch break at 1. You want to meet then?" Destiny said

"Yeah that would be great." Fayth said

"Ok see you then Fayth, bye." Destiny said

"See you later, bye." Fayth said hanging up the phone

Destiny hung up her phone and places it in her pocket. She proceeded to head to her station. When she got to her ride that she was manning her cell rang again. Destiny smiled and then just as she was going to answer it her supervisor came by and told her not to answer her phone she was working. Dez did as she was told and got back to work. Destiny turned her phone off so she wasn't tempted to answer it.

The day would not pass fast enough for Destiny, but finally it was time for her break. She turned her cell phone back on as she walked back to the employee locker room. When Destiny got to the locker room she went to her locker grabbed her car keys and headed to her car. She unlocked her car and slid into the driver's side. Just as she was about to start her car her cell phone rang. Destiny picked up her phone.

"Hello?" Destiny said on the phone

"Hi, my name is Hope and I found your ad for roommates." Hope said

"Hey Hope, look I am on my way home to meet with someone else who is interested in becoming my roommate. So why don't you come to the condo and the three of us can talk." Destiny explained

"Thanks Destiny I can't wait, see you there bye." Hope said

"Bye, see you there." Destiny said hanging up the phone

Destiny placed her cell on the seat next to her. She placed the key in the ignition and started the car. She drove out of the parking lot and headed back to her condo. The drive seemed to go on forever but finally Destiny's build came into view. She pulled around back into the resident's parking structure. Destiny quickly turned her car off, grabbed her purse, cell phone and climbed out of the car. She ran to the front of the building and entered the lobby. Standing in the lobby was a brown haired girl with blue eyes and pale skin with a bag slung over her shoulder and a couple suitcases at her feet. Destiny smiled and walked over to the girl.

"Hi, I am Destiny are you Fayth or Hope?" Destiny said

"Hi, I am Fayth." Fayth said tensing a little bit, "You expecting someone else?"

"Yes, she will be here soon." Destiny said

Fayth began to worry a little because she didn't have anywhere else to go. Fayth looked at Destiny and smiled. Destiny smiled back. The two girls stood in the lobby waiting for Hope to show up. The wait felt like a life time, but it was only a ten minute wait. After ten minutes Hope came walking in with her bags too. Destiny looked at Hope with concern. Fayth dropped her duffle on the ground and clenched her fists. Hope looked at Fayth and got a disgusted look on her face. Destiny saw the way the girls were looking at each other and made the assumption that they knew each other.

"You, what are you doing here?" Fayth said through gritted teeth

"I am here to look at a condo. What are you doing here?" Hope said

"I doesn't matter you bitch! I was here first! Go back to where ever the hell you came from!" Fayth spat

"Go to hell, bitch!" Hope said

Fayth lunged at Hope pushing her to the ground. The two girls rolled around on the floor pulling hair, biting, and call each other foul names. Destiny pulled the two apart before the doorman or Stan heard them.

"Why don't we talk up in the condo?" Destiny said picking up her purse before heading to the elevator

Fayth brushed herself off and picked up her bags. She walked towards the elevator when she saw Hope out of the corner of her eye pulling out an antiseptic wipe from her bag. Fayth got on the elevator with Destiny and waited for Hope to join them. Hope put the dirty antiseptic wipe in the trash can by the front desk before grabbing her bags and heading to the elevator. She climbed into the elevator with Destiny and Fayth. Destiny pushed the button for her floor and the elevator doors closed and proceeded upward.

Tensions grew more intense as the elevator music grew louder and louder. The ride seemed to last forever but finally the ding of the elevator was heard over the music. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Destiny, Fayth and Hope emerged from the elevator sighing in relief that the ride was finally over. Destiny took the lead and guided the other two to the condo. Destiny pulled her keys out of her purse and opened the door. They all walked in and admired the beauty of the condo. Destiny told Fayth and Hope to take a seat on the couch. Fayth walked over and took a seat on the beautiful couch. Hope walked over and looked at the couch in disgust. Even though the couch seemed clean to the naked eye, Hope knew that the couch was dirty. Destiny came over with three glasses water and sat down next to Fayth. She looked up at Hope and patted the seat next to her inviting Hope to sit next to her. Hope took a deep breath and sat down next to Destiny. Destiny offered them water Fayth took it and Hope just stared at it.

"So why don't you both tell me a little bit about yourselves?" Destiny said sitting back on the couch smiling at both of them.

"I'm from a small fishing town in Maine I have an older brother who became over protective after our father left. I came to California for a fresh start and to get away from my brother. My mother became an alcoholic after my father left that's pretty much who I am." Fayth explained.

"How about you Hope?" Destiny asked looking at Hope starring at the glass of water.

"I'm from Alaska and I have a little sister that annoys the hell out of me and mother is a workaholic who enjoys ruining my life every chance she gets. I came to California to make a new life for me." Hope explained still starring at the glass of water.

"Hope, are you okay?" Destiny asked as she rested her hand on Hopes shoulder.

Hope tensed up when she felt Destiny's hand on her shoulder. Hope stood up and walked across the room "I'm sorry I'm just not a touchy feely type of person." Hope said rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm sorry it just seemed that something was wrong." Destiny said.

Fayth chuckled and Hope glared at her. Fayth smiled at Hope and then turned to Destiny.

"How about you Destiny, tells us about yourself?" Fayth said taking another drink of her water.

"Let's see, I am originally from New York, I have an older brother and sister. My mother is very old school. My dad left shortly after I was born and my mother still tries to pretend that we are a normal family. My older brother is very successful and my older sister is the fashion queen of New York. I came to California because I was sick of living in my brother and sister's shadow." Destiny explained getting up and taking the water glasses back to the kitchen. "So, now that we have the introductions out of the way. Are you still interested in moving in?"


End file.
